


sugar deals

by kordelicious



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, LMAO, Suggar daddy au, enjoy, except it's just porn, without a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kordelicious/pseuds/kordelicious
Summary: lauren has everything she could ask for except someone to spoil and take care of, until Camila shows up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i began writing this with the intention of it being more fluffy and a little smut to practice writing it....buuuuuuuuuuuut...it just became porn without a plot? maybe someone out there will like this. haha. enjoy

Lauren is plenty successful by the time she hits her big 30. She’s the CEO of her own company, ambitious and well-respected among her peers. She lives in a penthouse apartment with a view of lights and towers and she drives three different cars.

Lauren still feels unfulfilled when she comes home after a long day and the apartment is cold and empty, no one there to greet her. She hasn’t dated anyone properly since she was 19; it’s been a string of different people to keep her bed warm and they wouldn’t last long before Lauren got bored with them.

Her parents want her to stop messing around and settle down and start her own family. But the thing is, people are mostly either intimidated by her success and her sometimes bossy demeanor and others just want to leech of everything she’s worked so hard to create.

And lately, she has acquired a very particular taste and it’s a bit of a curse.

It all started last summer with this new intern at work; a boy at barely 20 with glasses and floppy and sweet smile. He’d been cute. Something about him had drawn Lauren in and she’d taken him under her wing, teaching him valuable lessons—like how to work that cute mouth of his on her cock. Just thinking about the wet, gagging sounds he made and the way his glasses would fog up is still enough to get her off in the shower.

It all ended too soon when he went off to college, leaving Lauren with this newly developed need for someone young, fresh-faced she could take care about.

This all leads her to the decision to create a profile on a slightly sketchy website called _sugardeals_ in hopes of finding what she’s looking for. She puts up a nice picture of herself that her photograph enthusiast of a friend, Normani Kordei took—it’s one where Lauren is wearing a curve-hugging red dress as she stands by the floor to ceiling windows of her living room, looking out at the city lights, a glass of wine in her hand.

Lauren thinks it’s perfect; it reflects a lot of what she has to offer.

She’s hopeful at first, but the hope quickly dwindles when her inbox overflows with older men—even though she specified that she is looking for someone younger—with tasteless, pervy comments and the younger crowd she finds on there doesn’t pique her interest.

She’s two weeks when she feels all she’s accomplishing on this damn, disappointing site is wasting her time. She tells herself to give it another week before she deletes her account and find another solution. Towards the end of the week, she finds something that looks promising.

It’s a girl.

Young—late teens perhaps—fresh faced, long black hair framing a pretty face.

If the picture didn’t catch her attention, the description on her profile surely do.

_Do you ever get the urge to do a million things at once? like at 11 pm you wanna travel to Africa and go bungee jumping and knit a sweater?_

Lauren snorts. She wonders if this girl— _Karla_ , she calls herself—was high when she wrote this. Lauren decides she doesn’t care. She likes this. It’s original. All the other profile descriptions were all essentially variations of the same thing

This girl, Karla, sounds funny and she’s young and pretty. 

Lauren takes a deep breath, excitement fluttering in her tummy and she shoots her a message.

_I cant say I’ve ever had that feeling? But it sounds interesting. I would love to hear more._

She waits anxiously for a reply, but she doesn’t receive a reply for days. She’s extremely disappointed, she’d been sure she’d found what she’d been looking for but it appears that Karla hasn’t used her profile in a while—understandably so, Lauren can imagine the kind of attention she got that probably drove her away.

The one day, nearly a week later, Lauren checks her inbox not exactly expecting much, but then she sees it, among the sea of dirty messages, is a message from Karla and her heart jumps in her throat.

She quickly opens it.

_Ok so to be honest I made this profile as a joke and then a got too many pervy message and I haven’t been on here for a while. I was bored and decided to check in and then I saw your message and your profe and HOLY SHIT YOU’RE HOT_

Lauren laughs delighted. Karla sounds as cute as she looks. She quickly responds.

_”I’m glad you think so. I think you look pretty cute yourself.”_

She only has to wait a couple of hours for a reply.

_“I can’t believe that I rambled so much…but thanks, im flattered :)”_

That’s how it begins. They begin chatting semi-regularly over the next few days and Lauren is eager to meet her though she takes it slow—can feel Karla’s hesitance over the texts. 

Karla tells her on the second day that her real name is Camila and she’s using Karla, because her friend Dinah Jane says it’s her sexy alter ego. She’s 19 years old and on her second year of college—which she complains plenty about. She shares little, funny stories of her everyday life that only make Lauren even more endeared by her.

After two weeks, she finally asks Camila if she wants to meet up and Camila’s responds—I thought you’d never ask—is perfect.

They make a plan to meet Saturday at the starbucks downtown—nice and public in case either of them gets uncomfortable, though Lauren doubts it—and Lauren opts for a casual, professional look in a blazer and a form hugging dress that goes just above the knees.

She arrives early and picks out a table by the window and orders herself a coffee while she waits. She’s good at concealing it, but she’s practically vibrating with excitement—she’s been looking forward to this day since the first time she stumbled upon Camila’s profile.

When Camila doesn’t arrive at their scheduled time, she gets a little nervous but assures herself that she’s just a little late. A quarter past their agreed time and she’s on her second cup of coffee feeling a lot like a fool. Her cheeks burn a bit as she thinks that perhaps Camila doesn’t even exist and some idiot had just stolen a poor girl’s picture to lure in horny men.

It’s twenty minutes past when Lauren decides to leave, a heavy weight of disappointment sitting on her chest. Stupid, she thinks, she’d been stupid to think that she’d find anything but crushing disappointment on that damn site—she should’ve known that Camila was too good to be real, should’ve demanded a few confirming pictures. She’s smarter than this, _goddamnit_.

She rises to her feet with as much dignity as she can muster and adjusts her dress. Just as she’s about to make her first step towards the exit, the doors swing open dramatically and a girl stumbles through them, doesn’t see the spilled coffee on the floor and ends up slipping it, two seconds later she’s an ungraceful heap on the floor.

Lauren stops up and stares as the girl awkwardly rises to her feet, raising her hands above her head, cheeks bright pink as she says, “I’m ok. I’m _ok_.”

A barista rushes forward and profusely apologize, the girl laughs—an utterly enchanting sound—and brushes it off.

As the barista begins to clean the spilled coffee, the girl looks around the café searchingly and her gaze meets Lauren’s.

It’s Camila. No doubt. And the picture didn’t do her justice. She’s absolutely _adorable_ in her little peach dress that shows of her smooth, long legs and her stunning smile when she also recognizes Lauren.

She comes over, apologizing frantically, “I’m _so_ sorry!” she exclaims, bambi eyes wide, “I woke up through all my ten alarms this morning—I have a hard time waking up, I think it’s a medical condition? Like, my roommate had her rowdy friends over last night and I couldn’t sleep! I don’t even think I’ve gotten up before 1pm on a Saturday? I don’t want you to think I’m tardy—“

“Camila,” Lauren interrupts her with an amused laugh. “It’s alright.”

Camila looks embarrassed. “I’m sorry. I go on rants all the time—it’s a flair, I’m working on it.”

Lauren smiles. “It’s alright. I think it’s cute.”

Camila’s cheeks go a lovely pink and she lowers her gaze, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Thank you,” she says shyly and Lauren wants to sink her teeth in her.

Camila looks at her, suddenly worried, “You were leaving, weren’t you? Holy shit, I’m sorry for wasting your time. Maybe, we can do this some other time? I mean, in case you still want to? I promise I won’t be late next time.”

Lauren chuckles. Camila is right—she likes to ramble and on anyone else, Lauren would’ve found it irritating but it suits Camila, adds to her charm.

“I still have some time to spare,” Lauren says and gestures for Camila to take a seat. “Let me buy you a drink—what would you like?”

Camila sinks into the chair, looking sweet and relieved. 

“A chai latte, please.”

Even if it’s such a small thing as buying Camila a coffee, Lauren still feels a soft rush when she places the order. She settles into the chair across from Camila and notices her wide-eyed look.

“Something wrong?”

Camila shakes her head, the color in her cheeks deepening. 

“No, not at all,” she says, “You’re just so…wow.”

Lauren smirks. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“Oh yeah, you definitely should. I’m pretty sure you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”

Lauren is used to flattery and compliment, but Camila’s makes her feel warm deep inside.

“Oh stop it,” she says with a soft smile, “Thank you. You’re sweet.”

And she is sweet. Sweet as sugar. She’s got this bright, vibrant energy that Lauren has always craved—the kind of person that can lit up a whole room just by their presence, their smile, their laugh. 

They talk a bit about nothing, Lauren tells her about her plans for the rest of the day and listens to Camila complain about the heavy workload that awaits her at home and how she properly won’t get anything done.

Then suddenly, Camila goes quiet and shy, fiddling with her cup, “So um, I know we haven’t talked about where this is going? Like that site we chatted on has a…particular purpose.” She glances briefly up at Lauren and Lauren tries to read her face.

“We’ll only do what you’re comfortable with,” Lauren says when she really wants to tell Camila to come home with her right now so she can investigate if she blushes that bright pink other places on her body. But she doesn’t want to scare her away. “I was on that site to find someone young and pretty to spoil. If you’re comfortable with it, I’d like to spoil you rotten.”

The blush is constant on Camila’s adorable cheeks.

“Oh, uh thanks,” she says shyly, “that’s nice. But I don’t want you to think I’m here just because you’re rich and successful and beautiful? I think you’re really inspiring and smart.

Lauren smiles. “Thank you sweetheart.”

Camila drops her gaze to her coffee and takes a small sip. Then she looks at Lauren through her lashes and says the magic words,

“I’d like for you to take care of me.”

 

++++

Just as Lauren had predicted, Camila fits perfectly in her life. She moves into Lauren’s apartment within a couple of weeks of knowing each other—they both know it’s crazily fast just as they know that it’s exactly what both of them want.

And boy, does Lauren get what she wants and more. She gets to spoil Camila with gifts and money—everything from buying her expensive designer clothes and shiny jewelry and paying for her college and books. At first, Camila has a hard time accepting the gifts. She gets embarrassed and flushed and denies them vehemently but Lauren slowly teaches her to just take what she gives her.

She wakes up one morning to an empty bed, she blinks the sleep out of her eyes and gropes the empty space next to her where Camila’s supposed to be. She sits up and pushes her messy hair out of her face, wondering where the girl disappeared off to.

She finds her in the kitchen making pancakes—the only thing she can make without setting the kitchen on fire. She doesn’t let her presence known at first, just leans against the frame of the door opening and appreciates the sight.

Camila is standing with her back to Lauren as she softly hums a song under her breath. She’s clad in Lauren’s oversized cashmere sweater, it swallows her small frame up. Her legs are long and lean.

Camila reaches for something in the cupboard above her, causing her shirt to ride above and Lauren’s breath catches when she sees that Camila isn’t wearing anything underneath. She gets a quick glimpse of a perky, round ass on display.

Lauren fucking _loves_ that ass. She has spent a lot of time playing with that gorgeous, perfect ass. She’s brought Camila tight jeans that showcases that ass, has watched people take a second look, has prided herself that it’s all hers.

Lauren moves, slow and predatory, sneaks up behind Camila and presses her against the counter. Camila gasps softly in surprise, cranes her neck and smiles when she sees Lauren.

“Good morning,” she says sweetly and purses her lips. She’s fucking precious and Lauren leans in to press a fond kiss into her soft, pink lips.

Lauren reaches down and grabbed her ass in her hands, causing Camila to squeak surprised and spill the pancake batter over the edge of the frying pan.

“Lauren!” she says with a soft huff of laughter, “I’m making pancakes.”

“I can see that,” Lauren says and nuzzles Camila’s neck, kissing the delicate skin, “But I’m not in the mood for pancakes.”

Camila’s breath quickens a bit as Lauren fondles her ass, “No?” she asks breathlessly.

“No,” Lauren says and slips one hand under Camila’s shirt, dragging her knuckles from her stomach to her chest and possessively closes a hand over one of Camila’s petite tits. Camila’s breath hitches when Lauren’s fingers found her nipple, rolling the hardening peak. “I’d been hoping to wake up next to you and feast on your sweet little body.”

Camila moans and pushes her hips back against the growing bulge in Lauren’s thin shorts. Lauren gave Camila’s beautiful ass a squeeze before she let her hand join the other on Camila’s chest. Her fingers closed around the tight little nubs, rolling between her fingers, pulling them, pinching them, causing Camila to throw her head back with a breathy little whimper.

“You like that?” Lauren asked against her ear, voice heavy, “You like me playing with your little tits, don’t you? You’re so sensitive here, a little playing there and you’re a mess. Jesus.”

The forgotten frying pan has gotten too heat, steam rising from its surface.

“Be a good girl and remove that pan and turn off the heat,” Lauren says against her ear, nibbling her earlobe. Camila does as she’s told with slightly shaky hands. 

Once that’s done, Lauren presses her tighter against the counter, lets her feel Lauren’s hardness pressing eagerly against her round ass, knows how much Camila loves being pinned and held down.

“How’s it going down here?” Lauren asks, breath heavy and hot, her fingers release Camila’s nipples once they’re hard and red, poking through the shirt, her hand travel down, caressing the smooth, soft skin of her flat stomach before they reach their destination in the distinct heat between her legs. “Oh, fuck, look at this, baby, you’re already so wet for me, you’re practically dripping, such a hungry little pussy.”

Camila moans and cranes her neck. Her cheeks are flushed and her eyes are dark and dazed with lust. Lauren hungrily takes her tempting, pink lips in hers, pulling at her bottom lip, swallowing her pretty moans.

“L-Lauren…”

Lauren’s fingers dipped between her little folds, coated in slick and brought her fingers out, a shiny string of come hanging from them. She holds her fingers up so Camila can see.

“Look at how hungry your sweet little cunt is, baby girl,” Lauren said and Camila whined, her rosy lips parted hungrily. “Wanna taste yourself? I bet you taste delicious.”

She dragged her wet fingers across Camila’s lip making them shiny and slick with her own come before she dipped them in her hot mouth. She groaned when Camila didn’t hesitate to lick her fingers clean.

“Good girl,” she pants and returns her fingers to her hungry pussy, dipping the fingers in, pushing deep till Camila’s moaning loudly and bucking her hips back against Lauren, pressing her perfect bum against Lauren’s hard cock. She finds her sweet clit and flicks gently over it. Camila spasms and gasps loudly making Lauren’s cock twitch desperately in her shorts. She rubs it in slow circles, feeling Camila squirm deliciously against her.

“You want my thick cock in your tight, little cunt, don’t you?” Lauren breathes heavily. “Didn’t ge enough of it last night, did you? You loved the way it stretched your open, filled you up so nicely.”

Camila squeaks and desperately pushes back against Lauren’s dick, rubbing against Lauren’s cock and making her groan. Lauren quickly pushed down her shorts, letting her cock spring free and nestle against Camila’s wet pussy.

“Oh G-God,” Camila moans lewdly, grabbing Lauren’s arm tightly.

“How badly do you want it, baby girl?” Lauren pants letting her cock rubs against Camila’s silky folds, feeling the slick it leaves behind on her length. 

Camila whimpers. “Badly,” she says, “Please, please, fuck me.”

Lauren steps back and Camila whines in protest. 

Lauren smirks. “Patience, baby,” she says and grabs Camila’s sweater, pulling it over her head.

“Let me see you,” she says and steps back. Camila slowly turns around on unsteady legs and Lauren’s mouth overflows with saliva—she looks absolutely _fuckable_. 

She already looks like a wreck before Lauren’s got a cock in her. Her cheeks are flushed red, eyes hazy with hunger, mouth parted and slack, red from Lauren’s fierce kisses. Her little nips are teased pink and hard and her _pussy_ \--small, soft, smooth and horny, pink and glistening with wet hunger.

“Jesus Christ, you’re beautiful,” Lauren whispers and moves fast. She grabs Camila and spins her around and bends her over the counter, taking a fistful of her hair as she drags her cock teasingly along her wet slit.

Camila keens. “Please, please, please,” she blubbers, sounding like she’s about to cry.

“What?” Lauren asks and pretends like she’s isn’t also dying to slide into that promising heat as she teases penetration, rubbing against her quivering, hungry hole. 

“Please, fuck me!” Camila cries desperately, “Please, daddy, fill me with your cock.”

Lauren’s cock jump as hot arousal rushes through her. The ‘daddy’ thing is recent, Camila first cried it out when Lauren was pounding into her cunt and Lauren hadn’t thought she’d remembered.

Lauren curls her fingers around Camila’s hips and bucks forward, sliding easily into her slick, tight heat.

Camila cries out in pleasure, tightening around Lauren’s heavy cock and Lauren groans.

“Oh, yes, baby, your tight cunt feels so amazing around me,” she groans, dicking into her deeper, savoring the feeling of her silky walls gripping around her.

Lauren pushes in until she’s buried to the hilt and Camila’s pussy is trembling around her. Camila lets out the most delicious sounds; small whimpers and cute little mews that quickly turn into loud, shameless moans when Lauren pushes out and slams back in.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Camila screams. It’d been a delightful surprise, how vocal and loud Camila is in bed, which probably shouldn’t have been a surprise considering how loud she always is.

“You like that, baby?” she asks and falls into a hungry pace, thrusting deep and quick into Camila, knocking her relentlessly against the counter. Camila doesn’t complain, she takes what Lauren gives her hungrily, spreading her legs sluttily for her and Lauren absolutely adores her.

She squeezes Camila’s appetizing ass, gives it a light pinch and a sharp smack, smoothes her hand over the flushed skin.

“You would let me take you in the ass, wouldn’t you?” she pants, “I bet you would let me push my thick cock in your tiny little asshole.” She slides a finger between her ass and rubs her little tight asshole causing Camila to gasp and buck and squeeze tightly around her cock. “I bet you would be a slut for it. I bet you would beg me to fill your pussy and your ass with cum so your dripping with it.”

Camila cries out softly, “Yes,” she gasps, “Oh God, yes, yes, _yes_. Do whatever you want with me. I’m yours, daddy.”

Lauren’s cock throbs and she moans deep in her throat. She abruptly pulls out of Camila’s pussy and before the girl can even begin to protest, she spins her around and lifts onto the counter, digging her finger into her thighs and spreading her legs upon.

“Fuck,” Lauren mutters as she stares at Camila’s ruined pink, pussy, dripping and puffy and abused. She pushes inside her again, the slide easy and wet. 

She finds her swollen clit and rubs it relentlessly between her fingers and Camila lets out a broken sob, head fallen back, small breasts bounce gently with every thrust.

“You look like a fucking porn star,” Lauren licks her lips and leans in to suck on Camila’s tits. “You were made to be fucked and wrecked by me. My little, pretty slut.”

She rubs her clit in quick, fast motions while she pumps her dick into her cunt.

“I-I…ahhh…come! I’m gonna come!” Camila all but screams.

“Do it,” Lauren urges, “Come for your daddy.”

Camila’s orgasm _feels_ as loud as it sounds, she goes tense for a second before her body trembles violently with the force of it. The wetness, the squeeze, the look of pure bliss on Camila’s face brings Lauren over the edge and she pumps her cock deep into Camila, bursting inside of her.

Camila whimpers as Lauren’s hot seeds fill her up, heavy and hot and it’s beautiful—it’s fucking art, how Camila’s pussy looks, stretched and wrecked around Lauren’s cock, dripping with her own and Lauren’s come.

The only thing keeping her up is Lauren and Lauren leans in, sliding her tongue into Camila’s panting mouth, giving her wet, lazy kisses.

“Good girl,” she whispers into her mouth and feels Camila smile.

“Thanks, daddy.”

She helps Camila down from the counter and strokes down her back and takes a handful of her ass.

“Now,” she says, voice low and husky. Her fingers delve between her ass, finding that tempting, little pucker. Camila gasps softly and arches her back gently. “Are you gonna let daddy take your sweet, little ass.”

Camila looks up at her, soft and submissive.

“Anything you want, daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> wattpad: kordelicious
> 
> tumblr: kordelicious


End file.
